The Girl Who Believed (Hobbit Fanfiction)
by MoHiggins18
Summary: A girl steps through a door and finds herself in a world where she travels with 13 Dwarves,a wizard, and a Hobbit.


*Molly's POV

I wasn't sure what was more sad. The fact that I hadn't read the Hobbit books or the fact that I hadn't seen the movie. I had my feet propped up on the couch in my room. My blanket over my legs and I sighed opening it's content. "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" I said allowed to myself. Taking a deep breathe I plunged into the book. Every word I read the more engulfed I became. In some funny way I felt as if I had met the mythical creatures in the book before. Well at least face to face. Bilbo Baggins,a humble little Hobbit,Gandalf a wise and powerful wizard, and thirteen Dwarves. There were Dwalin,Balin,Gloin,Kili,Fili,Dori,Nori,Ori,Oin,Bifer,Bombur,and Bofur. But the 13th Dwarf whom was the King and fiercest warrior was Thorin Oakensheild. Described with long black hair and blue eyes as dark as ocean waters. However, as soon as I had gotten halfway through the hero's journey my eyes grew heavy and soon I found sleep.

I had awoken with no covers and the light outside still dark. I yawned stretching ignoring the fact my book had completely disappeared. I stood and ran my hands through my messy curly brown hair. Opening the door to leave my room I gasped when I looked ahead. My house was no longer there. Instead was a room the size of mine with a tall wardrobe at the back facing me. I then closed the door in hopes of opening it I would see my home. Once I opened it up again all I saw was the same. Just the wardrobe. "Mom?" I called, but no answer. "I'm dreaming,I'm dreaming!" I exclaimed patting my face but nothing happened. Sighing I stepped into the room and heading towards the wardrobe. As I got to it I sighed and saw the carvings of a large tree,dragon,and mountain. I slowly opened the door to see a normal wardrobe with many different fur coats. Stepping inside I started making my way in unsure of what this would , the length of it went on and on with no back. My foot then tripped up and I fell only to land on grass. I froze and then stood up quickly wide eyed. I walked foreward to see myself surrounded by trees and grass. When I turned back like two invisible doors I saw them close on the wardrobe. "NO!" I exclaimed only for them to disappear. I groaned and turned wandering around. I saw how odd and different everything was and even the flowers before me bloomed within an instant. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head looking around "This is a dream...or a dream of a dream."My eyes were then set on a small hill with a round wooden door and handle. Taking my chances I wandered over and gave it a light tap. In moments I heard mumbling and then the door opened. My eyes widened as I saw a little man half my height standing there. His feet were large and covered with hair and his ears small. He seemed just as surprised at me as I was him. With a forced smile he quickly wrapped his evening robe around him and nodded "Evening, Bilbo Baggins at your service."

I sat in the small chair. And by small I mean it would only be meant for a small toddler child. Mr. Baggins had brought out many cakes and cookies as well as some tea and stoked up the fire. "Thank you." I said taking my second round of tea from him. He nodded and stood rocking his arms back and forth. Neither of us knew what to say. As far as I could I had answered all his questions. I was a human. I lived far from here. And no I have no idea how to get home. "So your lost then?" he had asked. I nodded and sighed pulling the small blanket around me. He pulled up a chair and sat down "I'm sorry for this most unfortunate situation, but I do not run a shelter here." I felt slightly offended but didn't let it show. After all this was his "Hobbit Hole" as he called it. And this place was the "Shire". I nodded "Certainly, I-I'm sorry." I said standing and setting down my tea. He then shook his head and waved his hand "Ah, sit down please. No need in you leaving." I blinked a few times and then looked at him. He gave a sort of funny smile "Stay as long as you like. Besides, I could use some help around here." I smiled brightly "Oh thank you Mr. Baggins!" He waved his hand and scooted back "Alright, alright! No need to get in a excited fuss." I settled back in my seat and the both of us conversed of this land and all the magic filled within it. As the night sank in and both of us were yawning between each word and phrase we decided to call it a night. I laid on the small padded resting couch. The feather filled pillow rested softly under my head and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. As I slept I had hopes I would awake and be back in my room, but the next morning as I awoke I was met by a pair or old blue eyes and a long white beard.


End file.
